Marauders Musical
by IHeartSnitchBoxers
Summary: This is a collection of songfics using songs mostly from musicals about the marauders time at Hogwarts till the death of Lily and James. Please Read and Review
1. Loathing

**Author Note: Ok people so here's another story form me. I came up with this while I was at rehearsal for my school musical and started thinking about a bunch of songs I know that fit in with the Harry Potter stories. So here's a collection of song fics that take place during the time of the Marauders.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WON NOTHING HARRY POTTER OR THE SONGS**

**Snape:**  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:

**James:**  
(spoken) My dearest Parents:

**BOTH** There's been some confusion Over classes here at Hogwarts

**James **But of course, I'll care for Sirius:

**Snape** But of course, I'll rise above it:

**BOTH** For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion For you see, my potion's partner is:

**James:**  
Exceedingly in need of a shower And altogether quite impossibly greasy:

**Snape:**  
Potter

**James:  
**What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

**Snape** I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you:

**James** My pulse is rushing:

**Snape** My head is reeling:

**James **My face is flushing:

**BOTH** What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!:Loathing Unadulterated loathing

**Snape** For your face

**James** Your voice

**Snape **Your clothing

**BOTH **Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing Loathing you My whole life long!

**Peter/Sirius/Remus**  
Dear Prongs, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a prat!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Prongs, you're a martyr!

**James **Well: these things are sent to try us!

**Peter/Sirius/Remus**  
Poor Prongs, forced to work  
With someone so disgusting and vile  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:

**Snape,** **James _Peter Sirius,Remus_**  
What is this feeling _Loathing  
_So sudden and new? _Unadulterated loathing_  
I felt the moment _For his face, his voice_  
I laid eyes on you _His clothing_  
My pulse is rushing _Let's just say:  
_My head is reeling _We loathe it all!  
_Oh, what is this feeling? _Ev'ry little trait_  
Does it have a name? _Makes our very flesh_ Yes: _Begin to crawl._  
Ahhh: _Ahhh:_

**ALL** Loathing!

**Snape/James**  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing

**Peter/Sirius/Remus** So strong!

**Snape/James** Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last

**ALL**  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing  
you My whole Loathing Life long!  
Unadulterated loathing

**James **Locomotor Mortis

**Snape** Ahhhhhh


	2. Popular

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related the song is from Wicked, which I also don't own**

**Marauders **(spoken) Peter - now that we're friends,  
We've decided to make you our new project.

**Peter** (spoken) You really don't have to do that

**Marauders** (spoken) I know. That's what makes us so nice!  
(sung) Whenever we see someone Less fortunate than us (  
And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than us)  
Our tender hearts Tend to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
we simply have to take over  
we know we know exactly what they need  
And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case  
We've yet to face Don't worry -  
We're determined to succeed  
Follow our lead And yes, indeed You will be:  
Popular!

You're gonna be popular!  
We'll teach you the proper ploys When you prank proffesors  
Little ways to Charm and dazzle  
We'll show you what brooms to buy  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts  
To be popular We'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by our frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that We've chosen to be come a pal, a bother and adviser  
There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular -  
We know about popular And with an assist from us  
To be who you'll be Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make You popular  
When we see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
We remind them on their own behalf To think of  
Celebrated Minister of magic or Specially great Aurors  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!  
They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be Very very popular Like us!

**Marauders**:(spoken) Why, Peter, look at you. You're Cool.

**Peter:(**spoken) I - I have to go:

**Marauders** (spoken) You're welcome!  
(sung) And though you protest Your disinterest  
We know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As Us!


	3. I'm Not That Girl

**Dislcaimer:I own nothing if i did i would be rich and not be sitting here writing**

_Author note: Ok some back round info fo this chapter. Lily is finally realizing her feelings for James but he has stopped bugging her becuase he grew up, so she thinks he loves his new girlfriend._

**Lily**  
Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:


	4. Gravity

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

**Ok Background info. James and Lily are now friends but not dating yet and they are fighting about James actions against Dumbledore for not letting him join the order because he is still in school.**

**Lily **(spoken)  
James - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

**James**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

**BOTH  
**So though I can't imagine how I  
hope you're happy right now

**Lily** (spoken)  
James, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Order  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

**James** (spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it Anymore:

**Lily**  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!  
It's time to try Defying gravity  
I think I'll try Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

**James**  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of Losing love  
I guess I've lost Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Lily - come with me. Think of what we could do: together.

**Both** (sung)  
Unlimited Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

**Lily** If we work in tandem:

**BOTH**  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I Defying gravity  
With you and I Defying gravity

**James** They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

**Lily**  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

**James** (spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

**BOTH** I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy, my friend:

**Lily** So if you care to find me Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am Defying gravity  
I'm flying high Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of England  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
**  
James** I hope you're happy!


	5. Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I am poor therefore I must own nothing**

**Sirius**  
I was Sneaky.

**James**  
I was vain.

**Sirius**  
I was hungry.

**James**  
I was smug.

**BOTH**  
We were happy.

**Sirius**  
It was fun.

**James**  
But we were young.

**BOTH**  
Then we went into the woods To help our friend,  
And now we're animagus.

**Remus**  
I was a loner.  
I had everything but friends.  
I had brains, And a problem like no other, with the moon.  
Then I went into the woods To get my wish,  
And now I'm not lonly.  
Gained firends and company.

**James and Sirius**  
We're so happy.

**Sirius/James/Remus**  
We're/I'm happy now, happy hence,  
As well as ever after.  
We used are magical sense,  
to help our friend,  
and be happy.

**ALL**  
To be happy, and forever,  
You must see your wish come true.  
Don't be careful, don't be clever.  
When you see your wish, pursue.  
It's a dangerous endeavor,  
But the only thing to do-

Though it's fearful,  
Though it's deep, though it's dark,  
And though you may lose your path,  
Though you may encounter hagrid,  
You mustn't stop,  
You mustn't swerve,  
You mustn't ponder,  
You have to act!  
When you know your wish,  
If you want your wish,  
You can have your wish-  
No, to get your wish You go into the forest,  
Where nothing's clear,  
Where unicorns, ghosts And wolves appear.  
Into the woods And through the fear,  
You have to take the journey. Into the woods And down the dell,  
In vain, perhaps,  
But who can tell?

Into the woods to help the friends,  
Into the woods on full moon night,  
Into the woods to transform,  
To become a stag,  
To be a rat,  
to be a dog,  
To run free,  
To find the shack,  
To become a werewolf,  
To have, to help, To get, to change,  
To save, to keep,  
To go to the Forbidden Forest Into the woods,  
Into the woods,  
Into the woods,  
Then out of the woods And happy ever after!


	6. Sirius's Lament

**Disclaimer:I am a literary genius, british and rich lol i wish...I own nothing.**

**The song is Sante Fe from the Newsies**

**AN: Ok basically this chapter features Sirius singing about him family.**

**Sirius:  
**So that's what they call a family  
Mother, daughter, father son  
Guess that everything you heard about is true.  
So you ain't got any family  
Well, who said you needed one?  
Ain'tcha glad nobody's waiting up for you?  
When I dream on my own I'm alone,  
but I ain't lonely For a dreamer,  
night's the only time of day  
When the city's finally sleeping  
When my thoughts begin to stray  
And I'm on the train that bound for Hogwarts  
And I'm free Like the wind  
Like I'm gonna live forever.  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
All I needs a few more sickles  
And I'm outta here to stay  
Dreams come true  
Yes they do In Hogwarts  
Where does it say you've gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
Trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at seventeen  
Breaking your back for someone else's sake  
If the life don't seem to suit ya  
How bout a change of scene?  
Far from the lously headlines  
And the deadlines in between  
Hogwarts  
Are you there?  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
I ain't getting any younger  
And before my dying day I want space  
Not just air Let 'em laugh in my face,  
I don't care Save a place I'll be there  
So that's what they call a family?  
Ain'tcha glad you ain't that way?  
Ain'tcha glad you got a dream called Hogwarts?


	7. KidsGrow Up

**AN: Ok so the Marauders pulled a prank. So Mcgonagull is singing Kids from Bye Bye Birdie and the Marauders are singing I Don't want To Grow Up from Peter Pan.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something  
**

**Mcgonagull:**  
Kids!  
I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!  
Kids!  
Who can understand anything they say?  
Kids!  
They a disobedient, disrespectful oafs!  
Noisy, crazy, dirty, lazy, loafers!  
While we're on the subject:  
Kids!  
You can talk and talk till your face is blue!  
Kids!  
But they still just do what they want to do!  
Why can't they be like we were,  
Perfect in every way?  
What's the matter with kids today?  
Kids!  
I've tried to teach them the best I can Kids! Kids!  
Laughing, singing, dancing, grinning, morons!  
And while we're on the subject!  
Kids! They are just impossible to control!  
Kids! With their awful clothes and their rock an' roll!  
Why can't they dance like we did What's wrong with Sammy Caine?  
What's the matter with kids today!

**Sirius:**  
Are you ready for today's lesson?

**ALL:  
**_Yes, Sirius!_

**Sirius:  
**Listen to your teacher. Repeat after me:  
I won't grow up,  
_(I won't grow up)_  
I don't want to go to school.  
_(I don't want to go to school)  
_Just to learn to be a animagus,  
_(Just to learn to be a animagus)  
_And recite a silly rule.  
_(And recite a silly rule)_  
If growing up means It would be beneath my dignity to pull a prank,  
I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me!  
Not I,  
Not me!  
Not me!  
I won't grow up,  
_(I won't grow up)_  
I don't want to wear a dress robe.  
_(I don't want to wear a dress robe)  
_And a serious expression  
_(And a serious expression)_  
In the middle of July.  
_(In the middle of July)_  
And if it means I must prepare  
To shoulder burdens with a worried air,

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me,  
Not I,  
Not me!  
So there!  
Never gonna be a man,  
I won't!  
Like to see somebody try And make me.  
Anyone who wants to try And make me turn into a man,  
Catch me if you can.  
I won't grow up.  
Not a penny will I pinch.  
I will never grow a mustache,  
Or a fraction of an inch.  
'Cause growing up is awfuller Than all the awful things that ever were.  
I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,  
No sir,  
Not I,  
Not me,  
So there!

I won't grow up!  
_(I won't grow up)  
_I will never even try  
_(I will never even try)  
_I will do what Sirius tells me  
_(I will do what Sirius tells me)  
_And I'll never ask him why_  
(And I'll never ask him why)_

We won't grow up!  
_(We won't grow up)_  
We will never grow a day  
_(We will never grow a day)_  
And if someone tries to make it  
_(And if someone tries to make it)_  
We will simply run away  
_(We will simply run away)_

I won't grow up!  
_(I won't grow up)  
_No, I promise that I won't  
_(No, I promise that I won't)_  
I will stay a boy forever  
_(I will stay a boy forever)_  
And be banished if I don't!  
_(And be banished if I don't)_

And Hoggy Hog Warts will always be The home of beauty and joy And neverty I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me!

**James:**Not me!  
**Peter:**Not me!  
**Remus:**Not me!  
**Sirius:**No sir!

**All:**Not me!

* * *

See the pretty Button Click it and Leave Me Some Comments Please


	8. You're A Good Man Remus

Ok This is Remus character song. Basically Remus thinks he's a nobody becuase of his furry little problem, but everyone else knows that's not true.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Song is form You're A Good Man Charlie Brown

ALL (except Remus  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin You're the kind of reminder we need You have humility, nobility and a sense of honor that is very Rare indeed.

Sirius:  
Woof!

OTHERS  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin And we know you will go very far

Yes it's hard to believe Almost frightening to conceive What a good man you are.

Peter  
You are kind.

OTHERS  
You are kind to all the animals And every little bird With a heart of gold You believe what you're told...

Lily  
Every single solitary word

OTHERS  
You bravely face adversity You're cheerful through the day You're thoughtful Brave and couteous

James  
And you also have some faults But for the moment let's just say

OTHERS  
That you're a good man, Remus Lupin You're a prince And a prince could be king With a heart such as yours You could open any doors You could go out and do anything You could be King Remus Lupin You could be king!

Remus Lupin  
Everybody says to me:

OTHERS  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
Every voice in harmony

OTHERS  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
All I need is one more try Gotta get that broom to fly And I'm not the kind of guy Who gives up easily Wonder why they stop to say:

OTHERS  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
Never liked me, anyway

OTHERS  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
Trying not to rock the boat Not to make a scene A good man? Yes But I confess I don't know what they mean

I wanna rise like I should And do everything right But I lie awake at night...

With questions in my ear

I want to join the dance

OTHERS  
Oooh Never sleep Oooh Loud and deep Oooh Take the leap

Remus Lupin  
But the answer isn't clear.  
Than I hear:

OTHERS  
Remus Lupin... Remus Lupin.  
You're a good man, Remus Lupin You're a good man, Remus Lupin

Sirius  
Get to class

Lily  
Get to class

James  
Go ahead, get to class, Remus Lupin!

OTHERS  
That's right!

Remus Lupin  
Don't wanna be late!

ALL  
Don't wanna be late for school!

Sirius  
Woof!

OTHERS  
You're a good man,  
Remus Lupin You're the kind Of reminder we need You have humility,  
Nobility,  
And a sense of honor That is very rare indeed

Remus Lupin  
There they go again

Don't know what they mean I'm not good,  
I'm not bad

I'm somewhere In between

Sirius  
Woof!

OTHERS  
You're a good man,  
Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
I don't understand

You're a prince And a prince could be king With a heart such as yours You could open any doors You could go out And do anything You could be King, Remus Lupin You could be King!

Remus Lupin  
"Nothing lasts forever"

OTHERS  
You could be king

Remus  
"All good things must end"

I've memorized That phrase by heart.  
So tell me,  
I need to know it...

OTHERS  
Believe it

And you were born for this part

You're a good man,  
Remus Lupin!

Remus  
When do the Good things start?

Lily/James  
You're a good man,  
Remus Lupin

Peter/Arabella

Bravely facing Adversity You can open up

Sirius  
Oh, You're a good man

Lily/James  
You're a good man,  
Remus Lupin

ALL  
You're ad good man,  
Remus Lupin! 


	9. The Heads are giving a Ball

**AN: Ahhh the annual ball is coming. Song from Cinderella  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my partial insane mind**

**Student:** The Heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball! The Heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Sirius:** The high elitist James Christopher Harold Francois Potter and Lily Daisy Marigold Chrysanthemum Evans

**Boy:** Francois?  
**  
Sirius:** Francois.. Are giving a ball.  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball the Heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Professor Sinistra:** Our student's looking dreamy-eyed

**Arabella:** The Heads are giving a ball.  
**  
Frank:** They say the boy needs to ask, but what if I'm to shy!  
**  
Girl 1:** If only he'd ask to me.  
**  
Girl 2:** I pray that he'll ask to me.  
**  
Girl 3:** Why shouldn't he ask me?  
**  
Girl 4:** I'll wear a gown of satin jade.  
**  
Girl 5:** And me I'm in a pink brocade.  
**  
Girl 6:** And me I'm in the second year.  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball. The Heads are giving a ball.  
**  
Sirius:** The high elitist James Christopher Harold Francois Potter and Lily Daisy Marigold Chrysanthemum Evans

**Boy:** Chrysanthemum?  
**  
Sirius:** Chrysanthemum.. The heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball! The Heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Girl:** I wish I'd been a neater girl.  
**  
Bellatrix:** I wish I'd been a sweeter girl.  
**  
Trelawny:** I wish I were a wiser girl.  
**  
First Year:** I wish I were an older girl.  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball! The Heads are giving a ball!  
**  
Herald:** The high elitist James Christopher Harold Francois Potter and Lily Daisy Marigold Chrysanthemum Evans  
**Students:** Together?  
**  
Sirius:** Together... The heads are giving a ball.  
(Sirius's Dance Sequence)  
**  
Students:** The Heads are giving a ball!! The Heads are giving a ball!! The Heads are giving a ball!!!


	10. You've Changed

**AN: Ok so this song is from Into the Woods basically it how Lily realizes James grew up.**

**Dedicated: To my wonderful reviews thus far**

**Disclaimer:  
I wish.  
More than anything.  
More than jewels.  
I wish.  
More than life.  
More than anything.  
More than the moon.  
I wish I owned Any of this**

**Lily:**  
You've changed.  
You're kinder.  
You're different then before.  
More sure.  
More sharing.  
You're getting us through the school year.  
If you could see-  
You're not the man who started,  
And much more openhearted Than I knew You to be.  
**  
James:  
**It takes two.  
I thought one was enough,  
It's not true:  
It takes two of us You came through When the journey was rough.  
It took you.  
It took two of us.  
It takes care.  
It takes patience and fear and despair To change.  
Though you swear To change,  
Who can tell if you do?  
It takes two.

**Lily**  
You've changed.  
You're kinder.  
There's something about this school.  
Not just Surviving.  
You're blossoming in the school.  
At home I'd fear You'd stay the same forever.  
And then now here-  
You're passionate Charming,  
Considerate,  
Clever-  
**  
Lily**  
It takes one To begin, but then once You've begun,  
It takes two of you.  
It's no fun,  
But what needs to be done You can do When there's two of you.  
If I dare,  
It's because I'm becoming Aware of us As a pair of us,  
Each accepting a share Of what's there.  
**  
BOTH**  
We've changed.  
We're strangers.  
I'm meeting you in the hall.  
Who minds What dangers?  
I know we'll get past the school.  
And once we're past,  
Lets' hope the changes last Beyond school,  
Beyond teachers and projects and others,  
Just the two of us-  
Beyond lies,  
Safe at home with out beautiful prize,  
Just the few of us.  
It takes trust.  
It takes just A bit more And we're done.  
We want four,  
We had none.  
We've got three.  
We need one.  
It takes two.


	11. The Ball

**Ok so this song is the about the ball**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Song is from Footlose**

**Remus** I rented my tux

**James** Bought flowers -

**Peter **Twelve bucks!

**Sirius** And on my twenty-third try I finally tied my tie

**All** I got this feeling That time's no longer holding me down

**Lily** Been feeling so strange My life is about to change

**Arabella **I know just how she feels

**Lily's Friends** That's what happens when you're wearing heels

**All** Let's hit the ceiling And then let's tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut loose Footloose Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please! Lucius!Pull me offa me knees  
Frank! Get back!  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues Everybody cut footloose  
I've got this feeling that time ain't holding me down

**Lily's Friends** Time ain't holding me

**Marauders** Life ain't holding me down

**All** Let's hit the ceiling And then let's tear up this town

**Boys** Ooh wee,Molly Shake it, shake it for me!

**Girls** Whoa, Arthur C'mon, c'mon let's go!

**All **Cut footloose Cut footloose, whoa!  
First, we've got to turn you around  
Then put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your soul  
Now take a hold of your soul  
Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
Ah - ah - ah - ah Everybody cut  
everybody cut Everybody cut  
everybody cut

**James **Everybody

**All** Everybody

**James** Everybody

**All** Everybody Everybody cut footloose!


	12. Kiss Me

**An: Ok this is sometime at the end of the ball and lily is singing about the night Song from into the woods.**

Disclaimer: I am poor I own nothing 

**Lily(Spoken)  
**What was that?

**Lily  
**Was that me?  
Was that him?  
Did James really kiss me?  
And kiss me?  
And kiss me?  
And did I kiss him back?  
Was it wrong?  
Am I mad?  
Is that all?  
Does he miss me?  
Was he suddenly Getting bored with me?  
Wake up! Stop dreaming.  
Stop prancing about the school.  
It's not besseming.  
What is it about that ball?  
Back to life, back to sense,  
Back to class, back to studies,  
You can't live at the ball.  
There are vows, there are ties,  
There are needs, there are standards,  
There are shouldn'ts and shoulds.  
Why not both instead?  
There's the answer, if you're clever:  
have a books for brains,  
And a wand for spells,  
And a Boy for whatever-  
Never!  
It's this ball.  
Face the facts, find the boy,  
Join the group, stop dreaming-  
Just get out of this ball.  
Was that him? yes it was.  
Was that me? No it wasn't,  
Just a trick of the light.  
Just a moment,  
One peculiar passing moment.  
Must it all be either less or more,  
Either plain or grand?  
Is it always "or?  
Is it never "and?  
That's what balls are for:  
For those moments at the ball.  
Oh. if life were made of moments,  
Even now and then a bad one!  
But if life were only moments,  
Then you'd never know you had one.  
First a Witch, then a animagus,  
Then a Boy, then a moment-  
Who can live at the ball?  
And to get what you wish,  
Only just for a moment-  
These are dangerous halls.  
Let the moment go.  
Don't forget it for a moment, though.  
Just remembering you've had and "and,  
When you're back to "or,  
Makes the "or" mean more Than it did before.  
Now I understand-  
And it's time to leave the Ball.


	13. What's the Story Morning Glory?

**Ok this song is called the Telephone Hour and its from Bye Bye Birdie. Basically Lily and James have finally gotten together and the whole school is talking about it and Peter is looking for a girlfriend but keeps getting rejected. Hehehe serves him right.**

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing**

Hi, Amelia!  
-Hi, Amos!  
What's the story, morning glory?  
What's tale, nightingale?  
-Tell me quick about Lily and James!  
-Hi, Frank!  
-Hi, Alice!  
What's the story, morning glory?  
-What's the word, humming bird?  
-Have you heard about Lily and Jmaes?  
Did they really get pinned?  
Did she kiss him and cry?  
Did he pin the pin on?  
Or was he too shy?  
Well, I heard they got pinned -Yeah! Yeah!  
I was hopin' they would!  
- Oho!  
Now they're livin' at last,  
Goin' steady for good!  
-Hello, Mister Figg, this is Peter Pettigrew,  
Can I speak to Arabella?  
-Is it true about Lily?  
-Arabell!  
-I just knew it somehow -About the ball.  
-I must call her right up!  
-Saturday -I can't talk to you now!  
Goin' steady,  
You know it Goin' steady,  
Man, it's crazy, man!  
Goin' steady,  
You know it,  
-It won't last!  
-Not at all!  
-He's too thin!  
-She's too tall!  
-Hello, Missus Cho, this is Peter Pettigrew,  
Can I speak to Min Liu?

-Hi, you James!  
Hi, you stupid!  
Why do wanna go get pinned up?  
-Well, I heard they got pinned -I was hopin' they would -Lost your moral -Now they're livin' at last -Are you nutty -Goin' steady .  
-Hello, Mrs Brown, is Molly home from school yet?  
-Did they really get pinned? Goin' steady?  
-We was hopin' they would -Now they're livin' at last -Goin' steady for good!  
If you gotta go, that's the way to go,  
When they got you hooked,  
Then you're really cooked,  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Well, I heard they got pinned!  
I was thinking they would!  
Now they're livin' at last They are steady for good Goin' steady, goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good Goin' steady, goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good He's in love with Lily,  
Lily's in love with him!  
Goin' steady, goin' steady,  
Goin' steady!  
Well, well, oh oh oh Well, well, oh oh oh That's the way it should be!  
They'll be happy, I know!  
Going Steady for me.  
That's the way it should go!  
Goin' steady, goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good Goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Oh yeah!!!


	14. I Feel Pretty

**AN: SO it's a Sirius is insane song. I Feel Pretty from West Side Story  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sirius**  
I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight.  
I feel charming, Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty That I hardly can believe I'm real.  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face, Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful me!

**Marauders**  
Have you met are good friend Sirius,  
The craziest guy in school?  
You'll know him the minute you see him,  
He's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.  
He thinks He's in love.  
He's thinks He's in Spain.  
He's isn't in love, He's merely insane.  
It must be the heat Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat Or maybe it's fleas.  
Keep away from him, Send for the nurse!  
This is not the Sirius we know!

Modest and pure, Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature And out of her mind!

**James** (spoken) wait a minute wrong description

**Sirius **  
I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee Should be organized to honor me.

**Marauders  
**La la la la . . .

**Sirius **  
I feel dizzy, I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!

**Marauders**  
La la la la . . .

**Sirius**  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

**Peter**  
What mirror where?

**Sirius  
**Who can that attractive girl be?

**Peter**  
Which? What? Where? Whom?

**Sirius**  
Such a pretty face, Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me!

**Marauders**  
Such a pretty him!

**ALL  
**I feel stunning And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful me!


	15. Peter's Song

**Ok this is Peter song and its about how he's really Well a Dirty Rotten Guy songs is from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels.**

**Disclaimer: I own many things a cat, a bed, a chair, my homework unfortunately but not this**

**Peter**  
You may be master of Your chosen occupation  
With several strings of Owls in your owlery-  
one must remember all the same  
That at the crux of every game  
Is knowing when it's time To leave the table.  
And it's important to be artful in your exit-  
No turning back, you must accept the con is done,  
But now and then, you might recall The moments when you had it al-  
You had the charm,  
You had the talent And,  
my God, you had some fun.  
It was a ball, it was a blast  
And it's a shame it couldn't last,  
But every chapter has to end,  
You must agree.  
It was a joy, it was sublime,  
A splendid way to earn a dime  
For a dirty rotten guy like me.

When you look back on all your conquests and deceptions  
You see a thousand flawless pearls set in a strand,  
Laid out from Biarritz to Rome,  
Each one as perfect as a poem-  
An opus to be proud of though it's written in the sand.  
It was a ball, it was a thrill,  
You had the grace, you had the skill  
To know exactly what to say And what to do.  
You wouldn't trade a single day  
Or have it any other way-  
A dirty rotten guy like you.

It's almost a religion-  
The need to take a pigeon  
And to play your part With elegance and zest  
But when it's time to fold the act  
And your duffel bag is packed  
Take comfort in the fact  
That you've been working with the best.  
It was a blast, it was a ball It was a gas,  
I loved it all 'Cause I was hanging with the marauders  
And that's a plus.

It was a trip, it was a blast  
It was a shame it couldn't last  
'Cause it was almost Too prodigious to discuss.  
I think we still deserve a hand-  
Dirty Rotten Guys-  
Like us!


	16. Dark Lord Enters

**An: Ahhh time for the ranting of a dark lord...song is from Lion King  
Disclaimer:Ahhh this again hmm got no diamonds got no peals still I think I'm a lucky girl I got the sun in the morning and the moon at night. But I still don't own this.**

Malfoy, why am I not loved?  
I am that rare and awesome thing I'm every inch a king Yet I feel a twinge of doubt As I go walk about Hey, boss!  
When my name is whispered through the streets Is this talk of love or regicide?  
Reggie who?  
Tell me I'm adored Please tell me I'm adored Hey, boss!  
Oh, what is it?  
We got a bone to pick with you There's no food, no water-  
Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrees!  
Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being I had that once. It was worms No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound.  
That's it-- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker down and scoot Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch?  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh I need a fix of flesh My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in Are you blaming me?  
Oh no, it's the lionesses You are so adored Oh, you are so adored That's more like it But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe hornbill on the spit.  
Oh, how I miss Dumbledore Dumbledore?! Dumbledore?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name! Note taken. I shall never mention "D-d-d" again Even here, his shadow looms over me There he is!  
No! There he is!  
And there!  
Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! I am perfectly fine!  
I'm better than Dumbledore was I'm revered I am reviled I'm idolized I am despised I'm keeping calm I'm going wild!  
I tell myself I'm fine Yes I am, no you're not Yes I am, no you're not I tell myself I'm fine No you're not, yes I am, no you're not Yes I am No you're not Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to?  
Oh, pull yourself together, Sire!  
Oh, very well. Black? Black, Black, Black?  
Yes, Sire?  
Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub What did my brother have that I don't have?  
Do you want the short list or the long?  
Whatever!  
Well, he had adoring students... the people love him...He's practically King... That's it! I shall be king!  
A what?  
A King, man! A King! Without followers, what am I? A dead end, no line, no power, no future. When I'm King, I'll have ultimate power... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!  
You belong to me You all belong to me


	17. James's Lament

**AN: James's Lament Time basically his parents have been killed by Voldemort, so he can't go home. He feels differant more grown up. This songs is from the Boy from Oz Hugh Jackman sang it lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even snitch boxers**

**James:**  
Comin' home used to feel(my way is still)  
so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place  
Though I may look the same way to you  
Underneath there is somebody new  
I am not the boy next door  
I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams,  
but you can't have me  
I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door  
You've been savin' (all) those souvenirs,  
Faded photographs from my(our) foolish years  
We made plans, but they're wearin' thin  
And they won't work out 'cause I don't(won't) fit in  
And those mem'ries will just weigh me down  
'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown  
I am not the boy next door  
I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams,  
but you can't have me  
I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door  
And I'm sorry for just bein' me  
But if you'd look past the past you could see That


	18. Me I Want A Hula Hoop

**An: Ok so I really wanted this chapter to be a battle with old Moldyshorts but I can't find the Lyrics to Deep Magic from Narnia the musical so if you know them plz!!!!!!! Let me know what the are. So anyway, it's been awhile since I have updated but that's what junior year can do for you. So here's my new chapter its Christmas at Hogwarts, who's excited??? This song is from Scrooge the Musical.**

Dumbledore  
Of all the days in all the year  
That I'm familiar with  
There's only one that's really fun

Students  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
Correct!

Dumbledore  
Ask anyone called Robinson  
Or Brown, or Bones, or Smith,  
Their favorite day and they will say

Amelia Bones  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
Correct!

Students  
December the twenty-fifth, m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore and Sirius  
Correct!

Sirius  
At times we're glad to see the back  
Of all our kin and kith

Dumbledore  
But there's a date we celebrate

Students  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
Correct!

Remus  
At times our friends may seem to be  
Devoid of wit and pith

Dumbledore  
But all of us are humorous

Students  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
Correct!

Students  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore and Sirius  
Correct!

Students  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
If there's one day in history  
That's more than any myth  
Beyond a doubt one-day stands out

Students  
December the twenty-fifth!

Dumbledore  
Correct!

Lily and James  
I don't hear any arguments  
So may I say forthwith  
I wish that everyday could be

Students  
December the twenty-fifth!

All:  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth m'dears  
December the twenty-fifth!

**Ok and this song is not form a musical but it just fits the Marauders so well**

Lily: All right you Guys! Ready to sing your song?  
James-I'll say we are!  
Remus-Yeah!  
Sirius-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Remus?  
-Okay!  
Okay, James?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Sirius? Sirius? Sirius!  
-OKAY)

All:  
Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

James:  
Want a Broom that loops the loop

Sirius:  
Me, I want a hula hoop

All:  
We can hardly stand the wait Please Christmas, don't be late.

Lily:Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, James.  
-Naturally.  
Very good Remus.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Sirius, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Sirius. Sirius. SIRIUS!  
-OKAY)

James:  
Want a broom that loops the loop

Sirius:  
I still want a hula hoop

All:  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Lily:Very good, boys  
Sirius-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!  
Lily:No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
James-What do you mean overdo it?  
Remus-We want to sing it again!  
Lily:Now wait a minute, boys  
Marauders-Why can't we sing it again?  
-chatter  
Lily:Sirius, cut that out.. James, just a minute.  
Remus will you cut that out? Boys...

* * *

**Though it's fearful though it's deep though it's dark and though you may lose the path though you may encounter pop-ups you musn't swere or ponder you can't just read no to give feeback you go review**


	19. Once Defied

**AN: Ok so Voldemort has captured Lily and James and is trying to get them on his side. Song from Phantom of the Opera becuase no one seemed to know the lyrics to Deep Magic.**

**Disclaimer. Nothing is mine**

Here the sire may serve the dam,  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!  
Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!  
Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Lord Voldemort triumphs once again!  
Nagini, faithful friend, once again recite the plan.  
Your young guest believes I'm you - I, the master, you, the man  
When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine ...  
You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!  
I shall say: "come - hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"  
Poor thing hasn't got a chance! Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh ...  
"... no thoughts within their heads, but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within their hearts but dreams of love!"  
Master? Nagini - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey ...

You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent ...  
I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped  
all defences completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts, you've decided, decided ...

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ...  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us ...?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return ...  
You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence ...  
I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why ...  
In my mind, I've already imagined you frozen cold defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided ...  
Past the point of no return - no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun ...  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question: how long should we three wait, before we're one ...?  
When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?

Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ...  
We've passed the point of no return ...  
Say you'll share with me in glory, a million lifetimes ...  
Follow me, save yourselves ...  
Say you want me with you, here beside you ...  
Anywhere you go let me go too -  
Potter, Evans that's all I ask of ...

* * *

R-Read  
E-Enjoy  
V-View  
I-Intake  
E-Exploding Emotions  
W-Write review 


	20. Who Took Lily and James

**Ok so Lily and James have been captured so their friends are trying to figure out who took them. Song from Buffy the Vampire the Musical.**

**Frank  
**I've got a theory That it's a demon  
A dancing demon - nyehh, something isn't right there

**Alice  
**I've got a theory Some kid is dreaming  
And we're all stuck inside his wacked foolish nightmare

**Remus  
**I've got a theory, we should work this out

**Remus/Alice/Frank**  
It's getting eerie What's this cheery singing all about

**Peter  
**It could be Veela Some evil Veela (glare from half-veela classmate)  
Which is ridiculous 'cause Veela they are  
Wonderful People, good and love the earth  
and Women power and I'll be over here

**Sirius**  
I've got a theory It could be bunnies

**Arthur**  
I've got a...

**Sirius  
**Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots  
What do they need such good eye site for anyway  
Bunnies, bunnies It must be bunnies  
...  
Or maybe midgets

**Remus  
**I've got a theory, we should work this fast

**Remus/Frank**  
Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed

**Dumbledore**  
I've got a theory It doesn't matter  
What can't we face if we're together  
What's in this place that we can't weather  
Apocalypse We've all been there  
The same old trips Why should we care

**Group:  
**What can't we do if we get in it  
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try We'll pay the price  
It's do or die

**Sirius:**  
Hey, I want pie

**Group:**  
What can't we face if we're together

**Remus -**  
What can't we face

**Group:**  
What's in this place that we can't weather

**Remus **-  
If we're together

**Group:**  
There's nothing we can't face

**Sirius **Except for bunnies...

**AN: Reviews are Great**


	21. Your Fault

**Ok so Lily and James have been saved and are now happily back at Hoggy Hog Warts. So this song is Your Fault from Into the Woods it the song I've had to change the most words for so far. Ok the plot behind this song is the Marauders lost their map and can't figure out who's fault it was. See the Slytherins pulled a prank on Griffindor so Jams dared Sirius to play a prank on them. Lily told them to take the map so he's not caught. The map went back and forth between people and now it's gone.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned any of this**

**James**  
It's because of you that I was givin detention and our map was lost!  
**  
Sirius**  
But it isn't my fault, I was given that map!  
You persuaded me to take that stupid map away!  
And without that rat There'd have been no spell To take away the map In the first place!  
**  
Peter**  
Wait a minute, that map For a prank so dull  
That you had to tell A lie to try It, which you told!  
Was it worthless spells?  
Were they oversold?  
Oh, and tell us who Persuaded you To pull that off.  
**  
Lily** See, it's your fault.  
**  
Sirius** No!

**James **So it's you fault.  
**  
Sirius** No!  
**  
Lily** Yes, it is!  
**  
Sirius** It's not!  
**  
James** It's true.  
**  
Sirius (to James)**  
Wait a minute-  
But I only did that prank becuase of a dare from you!  
**  
Lily** So it's your fault!  
**  
Sirius** Yes!  
**  
James**  
No, it isn't!  
I'd have kept that map,  
But our house was cursed.  
The Slytherians needed pay back  
to reverse the curse!  
**  
Lily**  
It's you stupid fault  
That the curse got placed  
And the place got cursed In the first place!  
**  
Peter**  
Oh.  
Then it's his fault!  
**  
Lily** So.  
**  
Remus** It was his fault.  
**  
Sirus** No.  
**  
James**  
Yes, it is,  
It's his.  
**  
Remus** I guess.  
**  
Sirius**  
Wait a minute, though-  
I gave the map to you-  
Right? That's clear.  
But you where way up their,  
Then what's queer  
Is how did the map get stolen down here  
In the first place?  
Second place.  
**  
Remus** Yes!  
**  
Peter** How?  
**  
James** Hmmm.  
**  
Sirius** Well, Who had the map next?  
**  
James** The map next?  
**  
Lily** The map next?  
**  
Sirius** You pocketed the map next.

**James  
**I didn't!  
Yes I did.  
**  
Peter** So it's your!  
**  
James**  
No, it isn't,  
'Cause I gave it to Peter!  
**  
Lily** So it's his!  
**  
Peter** No, it isn't!  
**  
Remus** Then whose is it?  
**  
James (to Remus)  
**Wait a minute!  
You then took the map  
To add a new room,  
So the one who knows what happened  
To that map is you!  
**  
Remus**  
You mean that old parchment-  
That you gave-? Oh, dear-  
It wasn't the map And so I threw-  
Well, don't look here!  
**  
Peter** So it's your fault?

**Remus** But-  
**  
Sirius** See, it's his fault-  
**  
Remus** But-  
**  
Sirius** And it isn't mine at all!  
**  
James (to Remus)  
**But what?  
**  
Remus (to Sirius)**  
Well, if you hadn't gone to eat again-  
**  
Sirius** I were needy-

**Remus  
**You were greedy!  
Did you need that food?  
**  
Sirius** But I got it for my friend!  
**  
Peter** So it's his fault then!  
**  
Remus** Yes? And what the prank In the third place?  
**  
Lily** The Prank- yes!  
**  
Sirius** He went and dared me to!  
**  
James** I dared you to?  
**  
Sirius**  
You dared me to!  
She said that I was scared-  
**  
James** Me?  
**  
Sirius  
**He dared me!  
**  
James** No, I didn't!  
**  
Peter/Remus** So it's your fault!  
**  
James** Wait a minute!  
**  
Lily** If you hadn't dared him to-  
**  
James (To Sirius)**  
And you had left the map alone,  
We wouldn't be in trouble  
In the first place!  
**  
Remus (To Peter)  
**Well, if you hadn't thrown away the map  
In the first place!  
**  
Peter (James)**  
Well, if he hadn't dared him  
in the first place!  
**  
Sirius (to Lily)**  
It was your fault!  
**  
James (To Lily)**  
You told us to take the map in the first place

**Peter (to Lily)**  
Your why we took it in the first place

**Remus (to Lily)**  
You took the map in the first place!  
**  
James** It's you fault!  
**  
Marauders (to Lily)  
**You're responsible!  
You're the one to blame!  
It's your fault!

**Hmm so what will Happen now that Lily and James are fighting Review and find out!**


	22. Send Him On His Way

**I got a B on my AP Bio Midterm!!!!!!!!! So I thought a celbration ie an update was in order. This will be my last update for a few days becuase i am going to go over the chapters i have ready and edit them to make the songs more original like in the last chapter. Ok so Lily's all mad that James blamed the whole map thing on her when its clearly peters fault (stupid git). Song from South Pacific.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Lily:  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
And send him on his way.  
I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,  
**  
Lily and Friends:**  
I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,  
I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,  
And send him on his way.  
Don't try to patch it up

**Alice/Arabella/Molly** Tear it up, tear it up!

**Lily** Wash him out, dry him out,

**Alice/Arabella/Molly** Push him out, fly him out,  
**  
Lily** Cancel him and let him go!  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly** Yea, sister!  
**  
Lily**  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
And send him on his way.  
If a man don't understand you,  
If you fly on separate beams,  
Waste no time, make a change,  
Ride that man right off your range.  
Rub him out of the roll call  
And drum him out of your dreams.  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly**  
Oho! If you laugh at different comics,  
If you root for different teams,  
Waste no time, weep no more,  
Show him what the door is for.  
Rub him out of the roll call  
And drum him out of your dreams.  
**  
Lily:**  
You can't light a fire when the woods are wet,  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly** No!

**Lily:**You can't make a butterfly strong,  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly** Hmm, hmm!  
**  
Lily:**You can't fix an egg when it ain't quite good,  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly** And you can't fix a man when he's wrong!  
**  
Lily:**  
You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower,  
Or sweeten up a fellow when he starts turnin' sour

**Alice/Arabella/Molly**  
Oh no! Oh no!  
All If his eyes get dull and fishy,  
When you look for glints and gleams,  
Waste no time,  
Make a switch,  
Drop him in the nearest ditch!  
Rub him out of the roll call,  
And drum him out of your dreams Oho! Oho!  
**  
Lily**  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
And sent him on his way.  
**  
Alice/Arabella/Molly**  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,

**All:**  
And send him on his way!

**Only one quick click and I'll have my prize.  
When the end's in sight,  
You'll realize:  
If the end is right,  
It justifies The Review!**


	23. Simple Joys of Maidenhood

AN: Ok so here's a song I love from the musical Camelot.  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing LILY:  
Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?  
Where are all those adoring daring boys?  
Where's the wizard pining so for me he leaps to death in woe for me?  
Oh where are a maiden's simple joys?  
Shan't I have the normal life a maiden should?  
Shall I never be rescued in the wood?  
Shall two wizards never duel for me and let their blood be spilt for me?  
Oh where are the simple joys of maidenhood?  
Shall I not be on a pedestal, Worshipped and competed for?  
Not be carried off, or better st'll,  
Cause a little war?  
Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?  
Are those sweet, gentle pleasures gone for good?  
Shall a feud not begin for me?  
Shall kith not kill their kin for me?  
Oh where are the trivial joys?  
Harmless, convivial joys?  
Where are the simple joys of maidenhood? 


	24. You're The One I Want

AN:What's a musical without a little GREASE. Lily and James make up.

James:  
I got chills, they're multiplyin',  
and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'

Lily:  
You better shape up,  
cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up,  
you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

Everyone:  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need  
(the one I need),  
oh yes indeed  
(yes indeed)

Lily:  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

James:  
I better shape up,  
cause you need a man

Lily:  
I need a man, Who can keep me satisfied

James:  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

Lily:  
You better prove, that my fate is justified

James:Are you sure?

Lily:Yes I'm sure down deep inside

Everyone:  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need  
(the one I need),  
oh yes indeed  
(yes indeed)

Review!!!!!!!!!


	25. Someone To Watch

AN: Ok I know I said I would update ages ago but I have just been through the School week from Hell, but now I'm back and ready to take a new direction with this fanfic. This will be my last chapter where the song has minimal if any changes from now on I'm going to put a little more personality in to the songs and make tons of changes. So I hope you're all looking forward to that according to my friends I have quite the knack for changing song lyrics. Anyways here's is my sappy V-day post. The song is Someone to Watch over Me From Crazy For You.

Disclaimer: I own none of this

Lily:  
There's a saying old  
Says that love is blind -  
Still we're often told,  
"Seek and ye shalI find."  
So I'm going to seek  
A certain lad I've had in mind.

Alice:  
Looking everywhere,  
Haven't found him yet;  
He's the big affair  
I cannot forget.  
Only man I ever  
Think of with regret.

Sirius pops out form closet (really low voice)  
I'd like to add his initials to my monogram.

Lily: Why are you in our dorm (throws him out)

Arabella  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost  
lamb.

All:  
There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he  
Turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.  
I know I could  
Always be good  
To one who'll watch over me.

Lily:  
Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key.

All:  
Won't you telI him please to put on some  
speed -  
Follow my lead -  
Oh! How I need  
Someone to watch over me.  
Someone to watch over me.

Happy V-Day Everyone!

Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
Let's get these Reviews coming. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you review this story, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you review this story, and hold a lover close?


	26. HardKnock Life

AN: I know it's been ages since I've updated and there's really no excuse. Here's another chapter though.

[Marauders  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!

[James  
'Steada treated

[Marauders  
We get tricked

[Remus  
'Steada kisses,

Sirius; We'll I actually still get of kisses. Hey Lizzie baby! Me and You broom closet third floor

James: Padfoot shut up and sing.

[Marauders  
We get kicked

[Transfigurations Class  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how

[Sirius  
Cotton blankets

[Remus  
'Steada of wool

[Peter  
Empty Bellies

Sirius: I don't think your belly is even close to empty Wormtail.

[Marauders  
'Steada of full

[Transigurations Class  
It's the hard-knock life

[James  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n

[Sirius and James  
Don't it seem like there's never any light

[Remus and Peter  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

[Lily and Alice  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

[James  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy

[Transfigurations Class  
all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!!!!!!!Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life

[Molly  
Voldemort we never see

[James  
Voldemort, what's that? Who's he?

[Transfiguration Class  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in Mcgonagull's Class

[Molly  
(Making a whistling sound and imitating Mcgonagull)  
You'll stay up till this black cat sings like a nightingale.

[Marauders  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
I love you, Mcgonagull

[Molly  
(whistle) Get to work!  
(whistle) straiten that tie!  
(whistle) I said get to work

[ALL  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in Mcgonagull's Class  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!


	27. Lillian

AN: An update, I'm as shocked as you are. Sorry I haven't been posting, I've had a bit, ok a ton of writers block. I saw Sweeny Todd and became obsessed with this song then had the epiphany for this chapter so, here you are.

This song is Johanna from Sweeny Todd. It focuses on Snape feeling for Lily and how he is now joining the death eaters.

James:  
I feel you, Lillian, I feel you  
Do they think that stairs can stop me?  
Even now I'm at your window  
I am in the dark beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your auburn hair, Lillian…

Snape:  
And you are beautiful and pale,  
With auburn hair, my dear  
I'd want you beautiful and pale,  
The way I've dream you are, Lillian...

James:  
Lillian...

Snape:  
And so you're beautiful, what then,  
With auburn hair, like rose?  
I think we shall not talk again —  
My little dove, my sweet Lillian…

James:  
I'm with you, Lillian…

Snape:  
Goodbye, Lillian.  
You're gone, and you're not mine.  
I'm fine, Lillian, I'm fine!

James:  
Lillian…

Voldemort:  
Snape! Snape! Sign of the snake! Sign of the snake!  
Muggle on fire!Blood! Blood! Smell it, sir! Dirty Blood!  
Every night at the vespers bell —  
Blood that comes from the mouth of mudbloods —  
Muggle on fire! Muggle on fire!  
Triumph! Triumph! Triumph...

Snape:  
And if I never hear your voice,  
My turtledove, my dear,  
I still have reason to rejoice:  
The way ahead is clear, Lillian...

Lily:  
I'll marry James Someday  
James…Someday…

James:  
I feel you…

Snape:  
And in that darkness when I'm blind  
With what I can't forget —

James:  
Lillian…

Snape:  
It's always morning in my mind,  
My little lamb, my pet,  
Lillian…

Lily:  
Who knew it would end this way…  
end this way…one day…

Snape/James:  
You stay Lillian —  
Lillian…

Snape:  
The way I've dreamed you are  
Oh look, Lillian — a star!

James:  
Buried sweetly in your auburn hair…

Snape:  
A shooting star!

Voldemort:  
There! There! Somebody, somebody look up there!  
Didn't I tell you? Smell that air! Muggle on fire!  
Quick, sir! Run and tell!Warn 'em all of your Dark Lord's spell!  
There it is, there it is, the unholy smell!  
Tell it to the Minister and the auroras as well!  
Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Go! Fiend!  
Muggles on fire! Muggles on fire!  
Triumph! Triumph! Triumph...servants . . .  
Marks…Marks...for a new apprentice…

Snape:  
And though I'll think of you, I guess, until the day I die,  
I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by,  
Lillian...

James:  
Lillian...

Lily:  
You've changed my old friend, Your dark…oh, Snape…

Snape:  
And you'd are beautiful and pale,  
And your kids will look too much like you.  
If only the Dark Lord could prevail,  
We'd be the way we were,  
Lillian...

James:  
I feel you...Lillian…

Lily:A Death Eater, Snape…How could you, Snape...

Snape:  
Wake up, Lillian! Another bright red day!  
We learn, Lillian, to say goodbye!

James:  
I'm with you!

AN: Please Review!


End file.
